The present project deals with utilization of organic multiple anions as key synthetic intermediates in a new approach to the preparation of compounds having potential medicinal value as CNS agents. Each class of compound to be synthesized will have a basic molecular framework common to a known type of active CNS agent. Special emphasis will be placed on the preparation of compounds which have not been previously evaluated as CNS agents. Included are compounds derived from the following basic structural types: phenylacetylureas, 2,4- oxazolidinediones, H3-1,4-benzodiazepin-2(H1)-ones, 4(H3) - quinazolinones, 1,3,5-triazines, and benzimidazoles.